The Dance
by iloveharrypotter101
Summary: I am not the best writer,I know but I hope you enjoy this. This is a story about how Lily and James ended up dating.  This is how I would like to see them get together .


James and his friends Lupin, Sirius and Peter had just finished breakfast and were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the upcoming dance.

"Sooo" said Lupin. " James do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"No Lupin as I told you yesterday I do not have a date for the dance." He said.

"Well are you going to ask anyone soon? The dance is in one week." Said Peter

"I am aware of the fact that the dance is in one week Peter" James said annoyed.

His friends were asking him this because they all knew the one person James really wanted to go to the dance with. This person was Lily Evans.

Over in the other side of common room Lily Evans was sitting with her friends Christine and Louise.

" Oh my gosh the dance is in one week do you guys have your dresses?" asked Louise.

"No not yet but I am going to get a super nice one." Said Christine almost jumping out of her seat.

"Ya I have mine already but you guys cant see it until the dance." Lily said smugly.

"So Lily Lily Lily, do you have a date for the dance yet?" asked Louise. (Her being the only one out of the three who had a date.)

"No I don't" said Lily.

Louise looked at her in shock.

"Well you better get a date fast, before there is no one to go with." Said Louise.

"I know said Lily, but I was thinking of asking Snape to the dance.

Lily's friends knew that she and Snape were friends but he was a Slytherin for crying out loud. In their opinion he was a gross greasy haired creep.

"Snape?" Christine said. "Why on earth would you go with him?"

"Well" Lily said "Snape is my friend and I kind of like him."

Her friends stared at her wondering what was going on in her head.

"What about you Christine?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, but there is someone I am going for." She said.

"And who would that be?" Louise asked.

"Well I really like Potter, and I think we would make a super cute couple." She said.

At this point both Lily's and Louise's mouth were hanging open.

"POTTER!" Screamed Lily not caring that everyone was now staring at her. " You want to go to the dance with Potter? But he is such a jerk I don't understand why he even has friends."

"Good luck Christine" said Louise ignoring Lilys comment "Every girl in the school wants to go to the dance with Potter. Plus Potter is after Lily."

Lily looked at Louise in horror. Was she telling the truth? Did Potter really like her out of all the girls in the school? For a second Lily actually lost all her hate for Potter, but suddenly snapped back into reality.

"WHAT!" Lily said. Her face was red. "Ugh I would never go to the dance with him."

"Ok well all I am saying is that he likes you and you should be expecting an invitation to the dance from him any day now" Louise said with a huge grin on her face.

Later that day as Lily was heading to potions class (which she had with James), she saw her friends waiting in the hall for class to start.

"Hey Christine and Louise" Lily said. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes" Christine and Louise said at the same time.

Just then someone tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Hey. Oh its you." She said as she turned around to see James face.

Louise and Christine looked at Lily and smiled.

"Hey Louise I think we should leave these two love birds alone" Christine said.

As Lily heard this she gave a desperate look to both of them. Her eyes were begging them to stay with her. But they just walked away.

"What do _you_want" Lily said.

"Whoa you don't have to be so mean." James said in a playful way. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next week, I would love to go with you."

Lily looked into his eyes. She never noticed how nice and bright they were before. But then she let out a snicker.

"Ha! You think I would go to the dance with someone like you I HATE YOU!" She said as she turned around.

James looked stung. As soon as she said this she felt guilty, but who cares its only James right? Besides she could not be in the same room without wanting to hex him.

Over the next few days James purposely bumped into Lily, and did everything he could to get her attention. Until one day he just gave up.

"Man girls are so… ugh." He said. "They don't even give you a chance, they just shoot you down."

"Don't worry man, you are one of the most popular guys in the school, you can easily find a girl within five seconds to go to the dance with you." Sirius said.

"True" said James. "I don't need Lily, there are so many other girls out there."

As a very pretty blonde girl walked by James stopped her.

"Hey, you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

The girl blushed madly and looked at him.

"Sure" she said. And she walked away with a spring in her step.

"Dude do you even know her name?" Peter asked. "I think you should atleast know a girls name before you ask her to the dance.

"No, but who cares now I got a date with a hot girl."

But inside James was still sad. To him that girl was just another girl. He didn't find her that pretty. To him the prettiest girl in the school was Lily Evans. She had the cutest laugh, the nicest hair and the most beautiful eyes.

It was the day of the dance and everyone was super excited. The teachers were easy on the students, no one had homework, and they did nothing all class but talk.

Lily and the girls were getting ready for the dance. The three girls came into their room together after putting on their dresses. Lily wore a stunning long green dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a sleek bun. Christine wore a simple red dress with a shawl over her shoulder her hair in loose curls. Louise was in a long elegant black dress with a lace belt, her hair in classy pony tail.

"Lily you look amazing!" Louise said in awe.

It was true out of all of them Lily looked the best.

"Thanks Louise you look stunning" she said "And so do you Christine"

"Thanks" said Christine.

As the girls made their way down to the dance everyone was staring at them. Girls all over were inspecting their dresses then looking at their own. Guys were doing double takes. As the girls entered the dance, it had already started with a fast beat song.

Across the room James was hanging with his friends, their dates had not arrived yet. As James was talking to Lupin, he saw that Lupins mouth had dropped. James turned around to see Lily and her friends. But as he saw Lily, that's the only thing he saw.

"Holy crap." he said to his friends "Look at Lily isn't she gorgeous?" He didn't even wait for their response he walked towards Lily.

"Lily?"

She turned around "Hi James" She said.

When she saw him her heart stopped. James looked so handsome. She shook her head quickly realising, she still hates him. She looked at him again. His mouth was open as if he was going ask something.

"Lily over here" Christine said.

" Sorry but I got to go." She said.

He had a kind of pleading look in his eye.

"Ok." He said.

Lily was standing with her friends talking about others people and how nice they looked. But Lily could not stop thinking about James. A slow song came on and all the girls and guys who didn't have dates went to sit down while couples went to the dance floor. None of the girls felt like dancing so they grabbed a seat at a table.

Again Lily got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and it was James.

"Lily will you dance with me?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

All of a sudden Lily felt something she had never felt for James before. She liked him. So many thoughts were rushing through her head. She was trying to convince herself that she did not like him. But all the evidence said she did. She looked at him and felt mushy inside.

"Sure" she said as she blushed.

Her friends looked at her and they gave her a thumbs up, and a huge grin. As they made their way to the dance floor, James date came up to him.

"Hey James do you want to dance with me?"

"Not now" he said as he pushed her to the side.

James date looked at him surprised, then walked away to another guy. Normally Lily would have gotten mad but there was something about tonight that made her not care.

"Lily you look…..beautiful. Words can't even describe." He said.

Lily blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you. You look really good to." She gushed.

A couple more slow songs played and they kept talking and dancing.

"Lily I have something to tell you." He said.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Lily I love you… I have since the first day I saw you." He said shyly. "I know you may not like me like that but I need you to know that I love you and I will _always _be there for you, for whatever you need.

Lily was in awe. She had no clue what to say. Normally she would have stomped on his foot and called him a jerk, but she couldn't pull herself away. She loved him to.

"James I love you to." She said blushing like mad.

James and Lily smiled at each other. Suddenly James leaned in and kissed Lily. Her heart almost left her body. As the slow song came to an end and a fast song came on they parted going back to their friends sneaking looks at each other. They each told their friends what happened, and their friends were super happy for them.

All was good, Lily and James loved each other.


End file.
